


A Crown Doesn't Make the King

by Springmagpies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deke bonds with his niece, F/M, Family Fluff, Fitz-Simmons-Shaw Castle, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: In his new castle, Deke babysits his niece, Princess Maisie May Fitz-Simmons.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	A Crown Doesn't Make the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for_the_love_of_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/gifts).



> This is for the freaking amazing @ready-to-kick-some-ass. Nadja, you are a gift to the world!! I hope you enjoy the fic! 💕

“It’s fine! I’m a great babysitter,” he said, his shoulder keeping his phone held up to his ear. Deke wandered about the kitchen, pulling open cupboards at random in search for the cereal he knew was somewhere…

“Just, please be sensible, Deke,” Jemma’s voice urged over the line, “Not too much sugar or television and please make sure she’s in bed at a reasonable hour.”

“I know, Jemma, I’ve watched her before.”

There was a voice in the distance. “While someone was watching you!”

“Tell Fitz I heard that.”

“He’s just nervous. He always gets a tad anxious when he’s away from her too long.”

“You’re anxious too!”

“I didn’t say otherwise, Fitz--”

“Guys guys guys!” Deke huffed loudly. “It’s okay. And trust me, everything is going just fine so far. We played outside and I swallowed my fear and looked at bugs. There were some real moments of growth today. I even held the ladybird. Maisie calls them ladybirds, which I think is so sweet.”

Jemma clicked her tongue. “You do know we call them ladybirds in the UK, right?”

“I do now. Whatever they’re called, I held one.”

“Instilling me with confidence,” the voice in the distance said.

“Fitz.”

Pulling out the box of sugary cereal, Deke closed the cupboard and held the phone with his hand. “Everything has been fine, you two and I promise that it will all continue to be fine as the night goes on.”

There was a ruffling sound on the other side of the call and a deep breath broke through the static. “Alright. We--we trust you.”

“Thank you.”

“When she wakes up from her nap tell her Mummy and Daddy love her and will see her in the morning.” Jemma’s voice was tight and Deke could imagine the stiff smile drawing up the corners of her lips. 

“I will. I promise. See you guys tomorrow.”

Deke placed his phone back down on the countertop, reaching out for the box of cereal. Shoot. He needed to locate a bowl. 

The kitchen in the castle he had bought was giant. It still had an air of its origins with its large tiled stone-brick flooring and the fireplace carved into one of the walls, but it had all the new gadgets to make life comfortable. There was a big double fridge and cabinets that seemed to go on forever. When he had lived at the lighthouse, he had never been able to grasp the stories his mother had told him about castles and wide open spaces. She herself had only had bits and pieces of pictures in her mind passed to her that she had then given to him. Now he was standing in the kitchen of someplace he owned, no Kree watching over him, looking for  _ sugar cereal _ . It was too amazing to fully appreciate.

“Ah, ha,” he mumbled, finally finding a bowl. He never remembered where everything was. “Troublesome bit of dining ware.”

As he was about to pour himself a bowl of Captain Crunch, his attention was drawn by the sliding of slippers on the stone flooring. 

“What are you eating, Uncle Deke?” Maisie asked, her sweet little accent tugging at his heart strings. In the future he had come from, he’d been cold and collected. Don’t get close to people, don’t trust anyone. Play the long game. Maisie was something else. She was good in all ways children can be. Everytime she caught sight of her uncle’s face, her big blue eyes went wide and her hands would start flapping as the whole top half of her body tilted forward, starting off her run. She loved him with pure honesty, no manipulation, just a child’s love for their family.

“Huh?”

Maisie’s nose scrunched up while her brows scrunched down, her hands flying to her hips in a style she’d learned from her father. “Why are you eating cereal?”

Deke grinned, putting down the box. “So you did see what I was eating.”

She rocked on her green slippers, the little white tuft of fluff on the toes bouncing as her tartan skirt and white petticoat ran over it. “Yes.”

“So why did you ask?”

Her lips went to one side of her face, her eyes wandering down to the floor. “I don’t know.”

“Maisie,” Deke said, fighting off the amused tone that threatened to enter his voice, “A princess doesn’t play games like this. A princess asks politely.”

In an overdramatic slumping of her shoulders, she looked up into her uncle’s eyes and asked politely, “May I have some cereal, Uncle Deke."

Shaking his head, Deke squatted down. “No can do, Maisie May. Your mummy told me I was not to give the princess any sugary cereals.”

Maisie’s face fell, her feet now sliding back and forth where she stood rather than back and forth. 

“But, you can have one bite of mine.”

That made her brighten and Deke held out a single pointer finger. “But, you also must pick the arts and craft we do tonight. I don’t like picking.”

Maisie tapped her chin with a little hmmm sound. “I think you need a crown.”

“Don’t I have one already?”

Her curls flew about her face as she shook her head. “No, last time we made one for Uncle Mack. We didn’t get to make one for you, remember. You inhaled the glitter and sneezed and Mummy said that was enough arts and crafts and we had to go eat dinner.”

Ah, yes. The glitter incident. Daisy still wouldn’t let him live that down. 

“Okay. We shall make me a crown and I shall officially become King Deke of Fitz-Simmons-Shaw Castle.”

Maisie giggled but shook her head again, leaving a confused expression on her Uncle’s face. “What is it? Why are you shaking your head.”

“Because you’re being silly.”

“About what?”

A wrinkle formed on the bridge of her nose. “You don’t need a crown to be a king, silly. We saw the Queen on the telly and she wasn’t wearing her crown. I think you wear crowns for fun. Besides, you make a good king without a crown.”

Deke looked at the little girl in her swishing tartan dress and her Tinkerbell slippers, her face earnest and her smile sweet. 

She leaned her elbows on the counter, having to go on her tippy-toes to reach. “Can I have a bite of cereal?”

Deke held out the box for her to reach into, her little fist coming up with a handful of the breakfast treat. 

“Thank you, Uncle Deke!”

And she skipped off to get the glitter.


End file.
